<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Álfablót by PhoenixTalon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962363">Álfablót</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTalon/pseuds/PhoenixTalon'>PhoenixTalon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midsommar (2019), The Ritual (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Possession, Don't get attached, Drama, F/M, Horror, Little smut, Pagan Gods, Romance, WIP, big smut, don't get attached to side characters I mean Dani and Pelle are completely safe, evil cult vs. evil cult, lots of dark smut, safe-ish this is a horror film after all, scary ass monsters, smut that climbs on rocks, your usual tuesday night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTalon/pseuds/PhoenixTalon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the bonfire abates, the Hårga celebrate their purging with feasting, mead, and various rendezvous in the forest. But before Dani and Pelle can discover what they mean to each other, a monster is discovered in the woods. An ancient feud between two secretive communities is exposed and a mad god threatens to destroy everything the Hårga hold dear. But if they do fight, they will need a little help from another lost soul, the only man who's ever escaped the creature. But will his presence cause tension between Dani and Pelle?</p><p>A crossover between two folk horror favorites of mine, "The Ritual" and "Midsommar. Expect a lot of gore, smut, violence, and unhealthy relationship dynamics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Ardor/Pelle (Midsommar), Inga/Luke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am aware that the setting of "The Ritual" is further north than the setting of "Midsommar". Oh well. When has canon geography ever stopped me?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the bonfire receded, twilight fell and Dani walked alone in the forest.</p><p>The strange, unearthly dress of flowers was not made to last.  Much like the yellow temple that burned the last vestiges of Dani’s life and sanity away.  The flowers fell to the ground as she walked, stripped away by wayward branches, scratching at her exposed skin in the moonlight.  She could hear the Hårga all around her—after the great purge and sacrifice, it was customary to feast and frolic in the woods.  After all, there were still six days left of Midsommar.  </p><p>The sounds of giggling, breathy gasps, and sensuous moans intermingled with the birds twittering in the night.  She did not come across any lovemaking couples, but she knew they were there, in the bushes, in the trees.  One even cried out, “Glad Midsommar, min drottning!” </p><p>It was considered good luck for the May Queen to oversee a conception, even unintentionally.</p><p>But Dani walked on, unaware of where she was going.  After her euphoric laughter, Siv had given her something to calm her—some kind of tea.  It did not remove her euphoria, it only elevated how her blood sang in the moonlight.  She was a part of the Hårga now.  She was a part of this land.  It had claimed her, it had seeded her, and she had been reborn in the fire that cleansed and saved her.</p><p>She could not hear the frolickers any longer.  She was deep in the forest, the night growing darker—not very dark, as the summer would never give way to the night completely.  But enough that she should’ve been concerned…</p><p>But why should she be concerned?  What did the May Queen have to fear from her forest?  The wolves and bears would bow before her, the snow would fall around her, and the earth would rise to kiss her feet.  </p><p>“Dani.”</p><p>She turned.  Pelle stood before her.  He wore a fern crown, not dissimilar from her May Queen crown, and she wondered its significance.  </p><p>“I’ve been looking for you,” He said. “I was afraid you’d gotten lost.”</p><p>She merely gazed at him.  He was so much taller than she was and she thought of his agony when the temple burned.  He’d fallen to his feet like the rest of the Hårga, releasing all of the pent up emotions the fire cleansed away.  Pelle’s brother Ingemar had burned alongside Christian, in his bearskin.  	</p><p>“Why ferns?” Dani asked softly.</p><p>His hand reached for his crown absently.  “My laurel?”</p><p>“You’re the only one wearing ferns.”</p><p>He smiled.  “The elders wished to honor me. I was the one who brought the May Queen.” </p><p>“And the sacrifices.”</p><p>Pelle nodded.  “Yes.”</p><p>He didn’t seem to have any guilt or remorse for this turn of events.  His family had killed every outsider they’d welcomed into the village…all except Dani.  But how long would that last?  How long would her coronation save her from sacrifice?  </p><p>Or was it...permanent?  Did the Hårga intend for her to stay forever?  It was one of her handmaids who grabbed her hand excitedly and said, “You are the family now, yes? Like sisters!”  And it was Pelle who told her she deserved to feel held.  To have a home.  He had kissed her deeply when she was crowned, and she had kissed back, with no care or concern that it was in full view of everyone, including the ashes of her relationship.  She looked into Pelle’s summer sky eyes and felt an unfamiliar yearning.  </p><p>“When we first came here,” She mused. “I looked up at the sky. It was 9:00PM but it was completely bright. The sky was the most incredible blue…your eyes are the same color.”</p><p>He took a step nearer to her and reached out his hand to brush a stray lock of hair from her cheek.  </p><p>“Kirstin was looking for you,” Dani told him and the non sequitur seemed to throw him off.</p><p>“Kirstin?” He asked in bewilderment.</p><p>“I think she wanted you for this part of the celebrations.”</p><p>She gestured towards the woods, where the lovemakers reveled.  Pelle glanced over his shoulder and turned back to her.  </p><p>“Are you going to go find her?” She crossed her arms over her chest.  She was being defensive.  Strange.  But that didn’t matter anymore.  Nothing mattered.  But Pelle wouldn’t answer her question.  Instead, he tucked a fallen flower from her crown that dangled low on her shoulder behind her ear.  </p><p>“Pelle?” Dani asked urgently, her throat closing up. “Are you going to go find her?”</p><p>“Dani,” He said softly. “I’ve already found the one I’m looking for.”</p><p>He cupped her face in his hands, just as he had when she won the competition, and kissed her once more.</p><p>Oh.  </p><p>The kiss was almost more chaste than the one he’d given her at her coronation.  She felt only his lips against hers, the tickle of his beard on her chin, his lovely green scent…like dew-covered moss or the way the forest smelled after rain.  But in that kiss, Dani felt an incredible rush of power in the idea that Pelle wanted her, perhaps wanted her from the beginning—enough to arrange for Christian’s death.  A sickeningly twisted idea that she adored.  Any vestiges of non-Hårgan morality burned with the fire.  She was kissing a Viking of old.  He had wanted her.  Her boyfriend was in the way.  Pelle had gotten him out of the way.  What else was there to say?</p><p>Her tongue pushed against his lower lip, begging for entry.  His mouth opened with a relieved groan and she wrapped her arms around his neck more tightly, desperate to explore his taste.  He tasted like the honeyed mead they’d drank at the feast, like earth and ash, like renewal and sacrifice.  </p><p>He lifted her up into his arms, letting her legs wrap around his waist.  He carried her easily and she marveled at how weightless she felt in his arms.  He pushed her against a huge oak tree, nipping her lower lip, encouraging her to squeeze him with her thighs.  Dani moaned at this action, as he his hands fumbled under her skirt to touch the bare skin of her thigh.  </p><p>“Min drottning,” Pelle moaned as he broke away from her to swipe his lips down her neck to her collarbone. “My queen…min guddina…let me worship you…”  </p><p>She felt his hardness solidly against her thigh and she lifted her head up towards the tree, to expose her neck and give him easier access.  A drop of blood splashed onto her forehead before Dani realized what she was seeing.  </p><p>She screamed and Pelle immediately released her in bewilderment.  She lifted a shaking hand up towards the branches of the mighty oak and Pelle followed her gaze.  </p><p>“För fan i helvete!”</p><p>There was a man hung high in the trees, the center of his chest split completely open.  His intestines spilled out like a disturbing piñata and his eyes were gouged out.  Dani’s hands covered her mouth and Pelle stared, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Is that—did the Hårga—did we?” Dani’s voice trembled.</p><p>“This wasn’t us,” Pelle shook his head fiercely. “It wasn’t. That’s—Ulf. Father Ulf…something…something else did this.”</p><p>He whipped around suddenly.  “Do you hear that?”</p><p>Dani heard nothing.  But whatever Pelle heard frightened him enough to snatch her hand and drag her behind the oak tree.  He covered her small body with his own almost completely.</p><p>“Shh, shh, shh,” He whispered. “Don’t let it hear you.”</p><p>“W-what—”</p><p>“Dani, quiet.”</p><p>She silenced.  She heard nothing and it occurred to her in a terrifying instant how strange this was.  She did not hear the birds sing their lazy love songs in the dying light.  She could not hear the Hårgan lovers breathy sighs and moans.  Everything was deadly silent.  </p><p>It was silent, until she heard the roar.</p><p>“Fan helvete,” Pelle exhaled.  He took her by the shoulders and gently started to ease her around the base of the oak tree.  He was herding her away from something, trying to keep her from seeing it.  But as he shifted her, she noticed something in the crook of his arm.  </p><p>It was huge.  Larger than a moose, larger than a bear, larger than anything she’d ever seen.  It wasn’t close enough to see her—at least she didn’t think so.  But it lumbered through the woods like some unholy demon.  But what truly scared Dani was the fear in Pelle’s summer sky eyes.  </p><p>After a few long moments, the rumbles dissipated and Pelle let out a breath of relief.  He released his grip on her shoulders and stepped away from the oak tree.  </p><p>“What was that? Pelle—Pelle, what was that?!”</p><p>“We have to go,” He whispered urgently. “Out of the woods. Quickly. We must speak with Siv.”</p><p>****</p><p>Siv had already gathered the Hårga in the center of the village.  The community crowded together, all traces of joy and celebration gone from their expressions.  Most were crying in pain and rage, Katrin and Ulla were hugging each other tightly, while Inga stared off into space, her hands palming the strange red spike that hung from her skirt.  Siv’s face cleared when she saw Dani.  </p><p>“Thank the gods, Pelle found you,” Siv opened her arms and Dani ran into them like a child and their mother.  </p><p>“I saw—I saw Ulf—” Her voice cracked.</p><p>“Yes, yes,” Siv soothed, stroking Dani’s hair. “It took Ulf. It would’ve taken you too, if it had seen you…”</p><p>“What is it?!”</p><p>“Grandmother,” Pelle broke in. “Why is it so far south? How did they come here? They were supposed to be bound to that forest…”</p><p>“We must collect Father Ulf!” Jarl cried out. “We cannot let him be eaten by birds and the bugs!”</p><p>“At dawn,” Siv said clearly. “It is not safe in these woods after dark. Luckily, our most important Midsommar ceremony is over…but we cannot delay the others. The elders and I must speak with Ruben. All of you—return to the lodges. It will be safe there for the time being.”</p><p>Siv said no more.  She and the rest of the elders turned and made a beeline for the temple, where Ruben lingered nervously in the doorway.  Dani made to follow them but Pelle caught her arm.  </p><p>“Come,” He said quietly.  She shook her head rebelliously.</p><p>“I want to know what’s going on. What is that thing? Why is after the Hårga?”</p><p>“It’s one of the Jötunn,” Ulla jogged up to them and took Dani’s other arm.  She did not miss that both of them were steering her towards the young peoples’ lodge. </p><p>“A monster,” Katrin muttered behind them.</p><p>“A god,” Inga interjected. “Be respectful.”</p><p>“It’s not one of our gods.”</p><p>“It attacked us once before,” Pelle said quietly. “Ninety years ago. During another Midsommar celebration, when the May Queen was at her peak. But she…did not survive the night.”</p><p>Ulla’s hands tightened around Dani’s arm.  “We will not let it happen again.”</p><p>“But there are others,” Inga said softly, coming around the other side of Pelle. “Others who worship it. It grants them…everlasting life. Youth. Forever.”</p><p>Katrin spat on the ground.  “Heretical. Unholy demon. It defiles everything the Hårga believe in. We honor and respect the natural life cycle. We give our lives back to the earth, happily, joyfully. These heathens…they selfishly keep their lives and youth and refuse to give them to their future children.”</p><p>“We should have slaughtered them in ancient times,” Ulla closed her eyes. “Now that is no longer our way.”</p><p>“Wait—wait—” Dani stopped short, her eyes wide with fear. “You’re saying—you’re saying, this god, this monster…it’s after me?”</p><p>The Hårga had spent three days lying to Dani.  They deceived her, manipulated her, and tricked her until she barely hung onto her last vestiges of sanity.  Even Pelle, who inflamed her blood and dampened her thighs…even he couldn’t be trusted.</p><p>But in that moment, she saw the truth in their gaze.  There was no lies in their slow nods.  </p><p>The creature wanted to kill her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in a long time, Pelle was worried.</p><p>Midsommar had gone so swimmingly.  Everything had went according to plan—luring his friends to Sweden, manipulating Christian until Dani was invited, and eventually…eventually watching her become May Queen.  How glorious it was to watch her ascension, to lift her up, to throw flowers in her path and shower her with all the attention and love she deserved.  How satisfying it was to proudly watch her condemn the unworthy Christian to death.  It almost made up for the pain of losing Ingemar.</p><p>After the feast, when Pelle watched Dani disappear into the woods, he knew it was time.  Dani had embraced the Hårga.  She had become one of them, she had left her past behind, and now her future was clear.  Pelle knew with all his heart that her future was with him.  </p><p>The Jötunn had ruined their moment together.  And Pelle was furious.</p><p>The moment the elders exited the temple, Pelle was waiting for them.  Siv saw him first and exhaled slowly, as though preparing herself.  </p><p>“Grandmother,” Pelle called to her.</p><p>He jogged up to her and crossed his arms over his chest.  The Hårgan way was mainly through empathetic communication—little nuances in body language and gesture.  Siv knew what he asked without him telling her.</p><p>“Pelle,” Siv touched his face. “All will be well.”</p><p>“What will we do?” He asked. “We could fight. We could hunt it.”</p><p>“You cannot hunt a god,” Siv said sternly.</p><p>This was subject to debate.  But Pelle knew better than to get into an argument with his grandmother.  Instead, he patiently waited for her to collect her thoughts.  </p><p>“My child,” She said in her clear, regal voice. “The elders have decided…we must not let this interfere with the Midsommar celebrations.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“They have spoken. Ruben has stressed to us how important this year’s Midsommar celebration is. We must not let anything interfere.”</p><p>Siv’s eyes were shaded.  Pelle could tell that his grandmother did not agree with this decision—it radiated off her in waves.  But Siv would never openly defy the majority of elders, least of all Ruben.  </p><p>“It has taken Ulf,” She bowed her head low. “May the gods welcome him. May his soul return to us in another form. Perhaps this will sate the god.”</p><p>“You know it won’t.”</p><p>Siv’s head snapped up.  “Pelle.”</p><p>“If it comes after Dani,” His fists balled up. “I’ll—”</p><p>“Do not lose yourself, Pelle,” His grandmother’s voice was firm. “The entire village knows of your attachment to her. And it is good—that is why we crowned you with the fern laurel. Dani shall be yours, if she so chooses. But it is not the Hårga way to have permanent mates. It thins the life force of our village and weakens the spirit.”</p><p>Monogamy was frowned upon in Hårga.  It was considered unnatural, a worldly tradition from the outside world that could infect the ideals of their community.  And while Pelle’s attraction to Dani was encouraged and supported, the elders’ eyebrows rose at its intensity.  Remember the life cycle, Pelle, they warned him.  We all belong to each other.</p><p>But the gray wolf mated for life.  A heretical thought, but something Pelle thought more often than not, particularly in regards to his feelings for Dani.  The gray wolf, in all of its cunning and strength, showed up often in Pelle’s dreams.  He had wondered for years what they meant.  Two wolves flanked Odin, but that did not seem right.  No…the wolf that hunted in Pelle’s dreams was Sköll.  The wolf that chased the sun across the sky, intending on devouring her.  </p><p>Sköll danced across his dreams before he came to America.  It came again the night before he met Dani for the first time and its eyes met his, the night when Christian told them all that Dani would be accompanying them to Sweden.  It was fated that Dani would come to Hårga.  It was fated she would become their May Queen.  And it was he, only Pelle, that could be her mate, that hungered for her just as Sköll hungered for Sól.  Their people believed the wolf’s devouring of the sun goddess represented the Ragnarok, the end of all times.  But Pelle knew better.  Sköll had told him.  It was not out of hatred the wolf pursued the sun, but out of a deep abiding love.  No one could adore Sól like he could.  It did not matter that she was wed to Glenr.  The Sköll and Sól were fated.</p><p>“Are you Ruben, that you change the Scriptures of our people?” Ingemar had once asked skeptically, when Pelle made the mistake of telling his brother his dreams.  Perhaps he was right.  But Pelle had been granted the gift of unclouded intuition.  What could he do, except trust the dreams the gods sent?</p><p>“Grandmother,” Pelle forced his voice to an even temper. “Do you truly think the mad god will leave our village alone? That Ulf’s death will sate it? These…these people have fought our people before. They are…are shadow selves; the cruel reflections of everything we believe in. They will not—”</p><p>“Pelle.”</p><p>He hung his head.  Siv placed her hands on either side of his temples and inhaled deeply.</p><p>“You tell me nothing I do not know. But the elders have decided. We must trust their judgment.”</p><p>Pelle exhaled slowly and nodded.  The people of Hårga do not defy the elders, no matter the reason.  He knew his attachment to Dani, his protectiveness was sinful.  It was something that should have been purged in the fire, along with his brother’s spirit and Christian’s corpse.  But if anything, the attachment had only grown stronger.  </p><p>****</p><p>When he entered the youth house, Dani was ready and waiting, sitting at the foot of his bed.  </p><p>This did not escape his notice and the image of her, still in her ash-stained May Queen dress, cross-legged on his bed, sent a jolt straight to his cock.  Everyone had private beds in the youth house.  To sit on another’s bed was an invitation for sex—but Dani did not know that.  He tried in vain to ignore this immediate arousal and smiled at her in comfort.</p><p>“Pelle,” She immediately rose. “Did you talk to Siv?”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“What did she say?! What are we going to do?!”</p><p>Pelle raked his fingers through his hair.  “She said we are going to continue with the Midsommar ceremonies. The elders believe the god is sated; that Ulf’s death will appease it and it will leave us alone.”</p><p>Dani exhaled sharply.  “Do you believe that?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what I believe,” Pelle said evenly. “It’s what the elders have decided.”</p><p>She shook her head sharply.  “It matters to me what you believe.”</p><p>He sighed and took a seat next to her on his bed.  He took her hands in his and squeezed gently.</p><p>“I believe,” He said clearly. “That I will not let anything happen to you.”</p><p>Dani stared at her hands in his and he noticed that the worry line between her brows dissipated slightly.  He raised her hands to his lips and kissed them sweetly, which made her blush warmly.  </p><p>A breathy noise interrupted the moment and Dani looked across the room.  She gasped slightly—Hanna and Jarl were on Jarl’s bed, in the midst of tearing each other’s clothes off.  </p><p>Pelle followed her gaze and shrugged a little.  “They were interrupted tonight too.”</p><p>She went crimson.  “They’re going to do that here?! In front of everyone?!”</p><p>He shrugged again.  “We don’t have the same…reservations as Americans. It’s nothing any of us haven’t seen before.”  </p><p>Dani shook her head wildly.  “That’s—I mean—I could never—”</p><p>“We don’t have to here,” Pelle assured her. “There are plenty of places…to be alone.”</p><p>Her eyes widened and he wondered if he’d gone too far at that.  It was presumptuous, to say the least.  But he couldn’t forget her small mouth moaning against him, flush and willing, and frankly, he didn’t want Dani to forget either.  </p><p>“Do you want to be alone with me?”</p><p>Her voice was small, doubtful.  How on earth could she wonder such a thing.  He released her hands and her face fell for half a moment—until he cradled her face in his hands.  </p><p>“I’ve wanted to be alone with you for a very long time, Dani.” </p><p>She blushed adorably and he kissed the nose, an impulse he’d wanted to indulge since he’d met her.  She swallowed hard and nodded in his hands.  He bent down to kiss her…</p><p>Kirstin walked by, and said something cutting in Swedish.  Dani’s eyes flew open and Pelle frowned, retorting in Swedish just as sharply.</p><p>“Oh, God,” Dani moaned. “I don’t think I’m going to get used to the lack of privacy here…”</p><p>“That was wrong of Kirstin,” Pelle tried to assure her. “People generally don’t interrupt. She’s just…jealous.”</p><p>“What did she say?”</p><p>Pelle sighed.  “She said, ‘she can’t even say your name right.’”</p><p>“What?!” Dani was shocked. “Have I been saying your name wrong?”</p><p>He shrugged.  She burned with embarrassment and he stroked her back, trying to assuage the shame away.  </p><p>“You should’ve corrected me,” She mumbled. “How do I pronounce it?”</p><p>“I’m not going to tell you,” He kissed her cheek. “I like how you say my name. It’s very cute.”</p><p>Kirstin’s name was called by Karin and Ulla, who looked deeply annoyed.  The brunette shamefacedly walked towards her sisters, who seemed to be scolding her in rapid Swedish.  </p><p>“Her jealously should have been burned away in the purge,” Pelle translated. “Ulla is saying if she doesn’t stop her selfishness, they’ll go to the Elders and she’ll be punished for her unholy possessiveness.”</p><p>Dani gasped.  “I don’t want her punished! Please tell them not to speak to the Elders. Please. I don’t want her hurt.”</p><p>Her kindness was endearing.  Pelle nodded and called out to Ulla and Karin.  The two sisters nodded at Dani brightly and Kirstin looked surprised.  She caught Dani’s gaze and Kirstin bowed her head in apology.  </p><p>Dani took a deep breath.  “What’s going to happen tomorrow?”</p><p>“The water ceremony,” Pelle replied, and squeezed her shoulders. “Nothing like today.”</p><p>“No more sacrifices?”</p><p>Pelle thought.  “No more sacrifices like today.”</p><p>She frowned at the evasiveness of his answer.  But she did not question further.  Her eyelids were beginning to flicker and Pelle brushed a strand of hair from her forehead.  </p><p>“Do you want to sleep with me?” He asked.</p><p>Dani looked shocked before it dawned on her that he meant sleep literally.  He stroked her back.  </p><p>“I’ve heard your nightmares,” He said softly. “You shouldn’t sleep alone.”</p><p>“I’m—I’m fine,” Dani mumbled.</p><p>“You’re not fine,” Pelle disagreed. “And there’s nothing wrong with being not fine, Dani.”</p><p>She let out a shuddery breath and gave a tiny, imperceptible nod.  As if on cue, Ulla and Karin appeared and offered her a comforting smile.  </p><p>“We’ll help you undress,” Ulla whispered. “The women all bathe together. Come with us. Kirsten wants to wash your back.”</p><p>The humbled Kirsten, a few steps behind them, nodded eagerly.  Dani allowed herself to be led away, out of the youth house towards the bathhouses.  Pelle watched her go and flopped onto his bed with a sigh.  </p><p>****</p><p>Dani didn’t realize how much she smelled like smoke.  She thought she might be embarrassed, but her handmaids paid her modesty no heed.  They took off her May Queen trappings, let down her hair, laughed a little at the leaves and twigs that had gotten stuck in her braids, and pushed her into a steaming hot tub.  </p><p>Kirsten gently massaged soap between Dani’s shoulders.  Kirsten murmured something in Swedish and Dani looked towards Ulla for translation.</p><p>“She is sorry for her jealousy,” Ulla lathered shampoo into Dani’s hair. “Her feelings for Pelle should have been burned away in the pyre. She is going to the temple tomorrow for meditation and cleansing.”</p><p>Dani shook her head.  “She doesn’t have anything to apologize for.”</p><p>“No, no,” Kirsten shook her head. “Pelle belong to May Queen.”</p><p>Dani didn’t know what to say to that.  She resolved to simply lean her head back and allow Kirsten to massage her collarbone and behind her ears.  </p><p>“What happens in the water ceremony?” She asked, closing her eyes in relaxation.  </p><p>“Nine women, all former May Queens, bathe in the waters of our river,” Ulla said soothingly. “The Green Man comes and offers himself to the current May Queen—to be her sword, her consort, her lover—”</p><p>Dani’s eyes shot open.  “The Green Man? Who is that going to be?”</p><p>Ulla and Karin exchanged amused glances.  “Pelle, of course. He found our May Queen. He is to be honored for that.”</p><p>Dani’s mind swam.  This sounded like an intensely sexual ceremony—not dissimilar from the revolting sight of her former boyfriend thrusting into an underage girl.  If that were the case, Dani wanted no part of it.  </p><p>As if sensing her discomfort, Karin and Ulla leaned towards her.  “Please do not worry. It is all a gesture. Like theater.”</p><p>Pageantry and costumes…that was how Pelle described his village’s Midsommar celebrations to her several months ago.  It had been a clever deception.  There was nothing theatrical about watching two elders leap to their deaths from a cliff, nor her hysteric laughter as she watched Christian burn to death along with the vestiges of her sanity.  Dani knew she could not trust these silver worlds.  </p><p>But it did not matter.  Dani had nothing to return to in America.  What’s more, the Hårga would never truly let her leave, not after all she had witnessed…and what she had been an accomplice in.  She was as guilty as the rest of them.  She’d had the chance to save Christian.  She had not taken it.</p><p>Ulla brought a soft rose-colored robe and wrapped it around Dani’s damp body.  Karin dried Dani’s hair gently and set a comb through it, easing away the tangles.  Dani shivered at the familiarity of the action—her mother had combed her hair the same way…</p><p>“We have a nightgown for you,” Ulla brought over a white shift, bedecked in cornflower blue flowers. “You must rest. These next ceremonies and revels will be easier.”</p><p>Easier…Dani resisted the urge to shake her head as her handmaids guided her out of the bathhouse.  Twilight had barely graced the compound, but she knew instinctively that it was very late.  The summer would remain hot and bright, at least as long as the Midsommar ceremonies.  Dani tried not to look at the charred remains of the temple.</p><p>When they came into the youth house and led her to her bed, she immediately noticed that Pelle was fast asleep.  His hair was damp; he must have bathed too, while she was with the women.  She considered his offer to sleep with him, but decided it wasn’t worth waking Pelle.  She curled up on her own bed and watched him sleep, timed her own breathing with his.  </p><p>She had let him kiss her.  She had nearly let him fuck her against a tree.  She truly had lost all of her sanity.  </p><p>But it had felt so good.  </p><p>Dani turned away from him and let herself slip into her own exhaustion. </p><p>****</p><p>The nightmares came almost immediately.</p><p>First it was the burning temple, the flames licking the corners of the cerulean sky.  Dani watched the fire in a blaze of happiness.  She danced around the temple with her handmaids, rejoicing in the stench of burned flesh, letting the smoke lift her up into the summer sky.  She looked down at her handmaidens, who fell to their knees, worshiping her upon the grass.  The smoke bandied her around the blazing fire, but she did not fear it dropping her upon the inferno.  She was the May Queen.</p><p>But as quickly as the fire engulfed her senses, suddenly she was in darkness.  It was night, but there were no stars to guide her.  She was deep in the forest and Dani looked wildly for Pelle.  Her mouth opened to scream his name, but only black smoke came from her throat.  She choked and gagged on it, falling to her knees.  </p><p>“Do you dare to challenge me?”</p><p>A voice—a horrible voice, a voice of a thousand deaths and ancient folly.  She could hear it all around her, whistling through the tears and ripping through the branches. </p><p>“Fall on your knees, Daughter of Ardor. Queen of the May Season. Who are you to stand up against me?”</p><p>Dani struggled to her feet.  Smoke still filled her lungs but she gripped her knees tightly, refusing to remain kneeling.  </p><p>“You will suffer for your insolence.”</p><p>“P-Pelle,” She gasped out. “PELLE!”</p><p>“I will kill your consort. I will kill the Hårga. And then you may choose; to discard your divinity and worship me or die with the rest of them.”</p><p>Horrible, acid eyes broke through the dark forest and Dani screamed in terror.  </p><p>“Dani!”</p><p>Someone was shaking her awake.  Dani was sobbing.  She could not find consciousness, she could only see those horrible glowing eyes, searing into her body and soul.  They knew everything.  They knew the suicidal despair she’d felt when her family died, her love for her sister, her hatred for her sister taking her parents away, her maddening grief, and worst of all…the sickening, twisted relief she felt to be free of Terri’s ups and downs.  Free of the emails that would send Dani into a tailspin of worry and anxiety, free of the exhaustive burden on their parents, free of a mental illness that tormented them all.  The eyes saw everything and shoved her in the middle of it all and she could not bear it, she could not, she could not—</p><p>“Dani! Wake up! Wake up!”</p><p>Her eyes shot open.  Pelle was there, cornflower blue eyes filled with concern.</p><p>She tried to speak but instead collapsed into tears.</p><p>“Shh, shh,” He soothed, gathering her into his arms. “Come here. It’s all right, my Queen. I am here. We are here.”</p><p>She could not see, but she could hear her handmaids, whispering to each other urgently in Swedish.  She buried her face in Pelle’s nightshirt and he scooped her up and carried her to his bed.  </p><p>“It’s all right, it’s all right,” He laid her down gently and joined her, wrapping her in his arms. “We’re here with you, Dani. We won’t ever let you go.”</p><p>“We will never let you go,” Dani heard her handmaids sing quietly. “Don’t worry, Dani. We won’t ever let you go.”</p><p>The maddening chorus calmed her rabbit heart and Dani fell asleep in Pelle’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry this took so long!  I'm hoping I'll be able to get back to a normal updating schedule in December at least, especially since January is going to be a little crazy for me.  </p><p>Speaking of crazy--remember, Dani is not altogether sane in this fic and she is in a murder cult.  If you're looking for healthy relationships and emotionally mature character choices...well, this is a erotic fantasy horror fic, after all.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been planning this fic for ages--ever since I saw Midsommar for the first time.  I am SO excited to share it with you all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>